


the act of forgetting

by duckiesandlemons



Series: Spilled Oden [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fingering, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date knows where it’s all going, he knows the minute Eiji sits next to him when he invites the other one to join him for oden.</p><p>(He knew when Eiji accepted without having to be cajoled into it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the act of forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Date/Eiji.
> 
> I didn't even want it romantic, I just wanted them helping each other forget the bad things but it's more like Eiji wanting to forget the bad lmao

Date knows where it’s all going, he knows the minute Eiji sits next to him when he invites the other one to join him for oden.

(He knew when Eiji accepted without having to be cajoled into it)

They laugh, they talk about everything that’s going on (medals, Date’s dream, and Eiji’s own stories from Cous Coussier), and they eat.  Date has two cans of beer opened next to him, empty, and he’s on his third.  Eiji only has one.  

Eiji isn’t drinking to forget, he’s drinking to get comfortable.

Date doesn’t quite blame him.

It’s not until they’re about to part ways that Eiji makes his move.  Date doesn’t stop him, doesn’t even say anything when Eiji is pressing against him and presses heated lips to Date’s chin.  He lets one arm loop around Eiji’s waist, his other hand still holding his milk can of medals over his shoulder.

“You sure you want this?”

“Just for tonight, please?”

It’s so rare for Eiji to ask of something so singularly selfish, when he himself is so selfless, that Date doesn’t even say no.  There’s no quips about Ankh--a sore topic in and of itself--no sly comments or half-hearted jokes.  Date just lets Eiji press soft kisses to his jawline, urges him up on his tip toes so that his mouth can connect properly with Eiji’s.

Eiji tastes like alcohol and soy sauce, a mixture of salt and regret.

Tears, Date thinks.  A means to clean the eyes, a type of discharge, and perhaps a means to erase that which one doesn’t want to remember.  Laughable, because Date remembers many times he’s tried to forget.  Tears don’t get rid of anything.

“C’mon, you,” Date says, easing Eiji off of him.  “Let’s get to some place that’s a bit more private.”

“Here’s fine.”

“I know you like being in the great outdoors, but I don’t think you’d appreciate people seeing you with three of my fingers up your ass.”

The silence and the red flush on Eiji’s face tells Date everything.

“ ‘s what I thought.  Let’s go.”

They head to some small hotel that’s tucked a bit out of the way.  Date pays, Eiji charms the woman at the front desk, and they get a discount.  Date would have suggested a love hotel, but Eiji is still a bit too embarrassed despite the alcohol in him and Date’s not made of that much money.  Where they are work.

The minute the door closes Eiji is back on him again.  Insistence and need and want meshing in the delicate press of wind chapped lips to his.  Eiji isn’t delicate.  Despite the thinness of his body, the soft smile and rounded eyes, the gentle way he holds himself, Eiji isn’t delicate.  When Date grips at his hips, he feels muscle over bone.  When Eiji presses closer, it’s a firm thigh pressed between Date’s legs that pushes hard against Date’s growing arousal.

Even if Date can easily lift Eiji, can easily coax him to cling on so that he can carry them to the futon already laid out for them, Eiji isn’t  _ delicate _ .

Eiji’s hand curls around the nape of his neck, fingers scraping at the skin.  It’s a harsh burn that has Date shudder and tense all at once.  His lips press against Eiji’s more insistently, his beard scratching at the skin of Eiji’s chin.  Eiji answers in kind.  A soft moan, a wistful sigh, before his hand tugs hard.

Date pulls back with a slick pop, breath already ragged.  Eiji is underneath him in a similar state.  Pupils blown with lust, skin flushed, and lips spit-slicked shiny.  It makes them a nice cherry red, something Date chuckles about, and he swipes his thumb across them.  

Of course, Eiji is a sly one.  

His mouth closes over Date’s thumb before he can pull it away.  Eiji’s eyes are half-mast as he suckles Date’s thumb, the entire act seemingly so innocent but implying something so much more.  Date feels the playful swipe of tongue against the pad of his thumb, he watches as Eiji grasps his wrist to keep it there.

“Really need it, huh?” Date asks.

Eiji answers by bringing Date’s pointer finger into his mouth.  

Date groans, taking it as permission to press his fingers in deeper.  Eiji isn’t delicate, so there’s no need to be gentle.  In fact, Eiji wants this.  This roughness, this lack of control as he gives himself up to something that he--consciously--wanted.

It’s everything Eiji wants.

Date pushes his middle finger into Eiji’s mouth.  Eiji takes it, opens his mouth wider and sucks harder.  He laves Date’s fingers with his saliva, pushes his tongue between the “v” of Date’s middle and fore fingers so that it looks obscene.  To think that Eiji has it in him--Date wouldn’t have thought.

Then again, a desperate man will do anything to forget.

Date isn’t an Eiji expert.  He’s not close like Hina or Ankh, but he knows when someone wants to forget.  He knows when, for one night, they want to lose themselves in the body of another so that the ghosts won’t haunt them.

He’s like that.

Date rolls his hips down.  Once, twice, thrice, until Eiji is bucking up against him, all garbled moans and fluttering sighs.  The friction brings a sense of urgency, and distantly Date realizes he should at least push his pants down or else he’d be cleaning cum stained boxers in Dr. Maki’s lab and who wants that?  Certainly not Dr. Maki.

Fuck, he should do it anyways (he won't).

His thoughts are disrupted by Eiji’s long legs wrapping around his waist, by sneaky hands deftly undoing the buckle of his belt so that he can pop open Date’s fly and release his cock.

“Impatient?” Date asks as he removes his fingers from Eiji’s mouth.

“Not really,” Eiji’s smile is soft.  

“Impatient,” Date concludes, with all the knowledge of a man who has seen the world.  Which he has, but not in the way that Eiji’s seen it.  

They’re both not very loud.  Date assumes that Eiji’s earlier noises were just theatrics to get him worked up.  Once Date has Eiji’s pants removed and their cocks pressing against each other, palm wrapped around them both, it’s just them panting and hissing, soft grunts and groans slipping out every now and then.

Eiji tries to lift his hips, tries to thrust against the underside of Date’s cock and into the warmth of his hand.  He tries, but something about the pleasure he feels (the pleasure Date feels in turn) makes him loose limbed and pliant.  He’s sighing, eyes shut, rocking into Date’s fist and his fingernails digging into Date’s shoulders, and it’s as if the strength he carried himself with is gone.

Cute, Date thinks, cute and somehow so like Eiji to finally let himself relax when someone else makes him.

Though Eiji had chosen this means of relaxation himself.

Their pace is steady.  It’s not rushed, it’s not hurried, just easy rolls of their hips interspersed with sloppy kisses.  Eiji bites at Date’s jaw at one point, makes a face at being greeted with stubbled, and Date laughs.  At some other point they’ve rolled over, Eiji above Date, and this time it’s easier.

Each roll of hips is harder, heavier, and Eiji lets himself go boneless atop of Date.  

Date lets him, and he lets him simply because this new position gives him more to work with.  He brings his hand around to rub at the small of Eiji’s back, lets his palms skim down the curve of his ass.

“Okay?” he asks.

Eiji nods.

“It’s okay.”

Date has Eiji slick his fingers with spit one more time, watching with interest as Eiji suckled at his fingers.  If they do this again, perhaps he can get Eiji to suck him off?  Dreams for the future, dreams that Date doesn’t mind leaving to be unfulfilled.

Eiji wants to forget, so Date will help him forget.

He sinks a finger into Eiji up to the first knuckle.  Eiji’s breath hitches, body shaking and fingers twisting into the fabric of Date’s shirt.  There’s a bit of squirming, Eiji trying to get used to it, and then he’s pushing back.  Date’s finger sinks in to the second knuckle, almost all the way.  Eiji rocks his hips again, but Date pulls his finger back before pushing it back in.

It sinks in all the way.

Eiji is deliciously tight around his finger.

“Doing good,” Date purrs.  

He lets himself get lost in this, rocks his hips up just to hear Eiji gasp.  Already Eiji is skittering one hand down Date’s chest, over his abdomen, to wrap around them both.  Greedy, Date thinks, so, so greedy.  Yet the body never lies, the most honest thing of all, so Date doesn’t comment on it as he pushes a second finger into Eiji and lets him ride them.

Eiji’s breath is coming out in choked gasps, stuttering noises slipping past his lips, and Date presses his fingers in deeper.  He spreads them, curls them, works to make Eiji unwind until he can’t even think about anything else but the feel of Date’s fingers in him and the way their pre-cum slicked cocks slide against each other.

Eiji almost loses his grip once or twice, but he quickly regains it.  Date fucks up into the loose hold that Eiji has on them, takes his own pleasure from Eiji’s.  

He adds a third, presses in until Eiji is whining and panting, forehead pressed to Date’s shoulders and shuddering until everything is too much.

It takes one more well placed thrust of Date’s fingers before Eiji is coming, hair sticking to his sweat damped forehead and seed spilling all over his hand and onto Date’s shirt.  Date still hasn’t come yet, his cock throbbing and angry.

“S-sorry,” Eiji gasps, shakily lifting up.  He flinches as Date thrusts his fingers again, slumping on top of him.  “L-let me,” he mumbles, but Date doesn’t let him.  Another thrust has Eiji whining, cock weakly twitching, and Date’s going to milk him dry.

“Don’t worry about it,” he answers, easy as can be.  “You came to me, so I’m going to make sure.  Must be hard, huh?”

“It scares me, sometimes,” Eiji says.  “Like I’m not me…”

Another thrust leaves Eiji keening, cum dribbling from the slit of his cockhead.  

“I get it.” Date places a soothing kiss on Eiji’s temple.  “I get it.  Tonight’s all you, let me help.”

And Eiji lets himself be selfish this once.  Tomorrow, he’d be back to helping people, but for now Date will help him forget.

  
  



End file.
